Never let me go
by Gretel Dann Beth Herondale M.S
Summary: Clary y Jace siempre han sido los mejores amigos, han estado juntos toda la vida, y son los mejores cazadores de sombras de Nueva York sin embargo una chica ira tomando el corazón del joven y pronto Clary sentirá cosas que jamás pensó sentir por su mejor amigo. Clace Malec.
1. La primera mirada

**Never let me go.**

**ATENCION**!- Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Cassandra Clare, la trama es mía y lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Por favor chicas NO AL PLAGIO.

_**"Para Daniel: **_

_**Por mostrarme que mis locuras son solo la mejor parte de mi y son parte de el."**_

Prologo:

-No! Tu no vas a salir con el.- grito Jace furioso arriconandola contra la pared.

-Vamos! No te estoy pidiendo permiso, el es guapo y creo que me gusta.- respondió Clary.

-Ya he dicho, Clary, si tengo que amarrarte a la mesa, lo haré. Lo sabes.

-Y a ti que te importa si me voy con Simon, tu tienes a tu novia. Aline.- grito ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras golpeaba su pecho intentando alejarlo. Sin embargo el no se inmuto y bajo su dorada mirada hacia ella.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, pequeña, me perteneces- dijo antes de jalarla hacia el y besarla.

* * *

**Never let me go.**

Capítulo 1.

**La primera mirada.**

_**"Looking up from underneath,**_

_**Fractured moonlight on the sea."**_

Canté del Caos y la eterna Noche,

Amaestrado por la Musa celeste

A aventurarme hacia el descenso opaco,

Y de nuevo a ascender…

JOHN MILTON, El Paraíso perdido

(Ciudad de Hueso)

Jace cerro la puerta de su casillero totalmente fastidiado mientras que a su espalda una pequeña pelirroja reía disimuladamente.

-Vamos Jace tranquilo.- trato de serenarlo la chica.

-Fácil para ti decirlo Fairchild.- el chico se dio la vuelta enfrentandola.

Entonces ella soltó otra carcajada. Jace tenía la mejilla roja y la marca de dedos aun atravesaba su cara. El la miro feo.

-Perdón, perdón..-trato de hablar la chica tratando de respirar- pero es que...-volvió a carcajearse apretando su estomago.

Después de unos segundos Jace frunció el ceño, la agarro de los hombros y comenzó a sarandearla tratando de callar a la chica.

Sin embargo, no funciono y al contrario de lo que esperaba la pelirroja río mas fuerte. Finalmente coloco su mano en su boca. Ella frunció el ceño al instante y sus rizas cesaron. Jace capto al instante que la pelirroja se había molestado y sonrió con arrogancia. Clary entrecerró sus ojos aun mas y entonces...lo mordió. Jace abrió la boca sorprendido pero no grito, quito su mano de su boca y se limpio en su pantalón asqueado.

-Porque lo haz hecho?- la miro furioso. Ella río y se encogió de hombros. -Clarissa Fairchild, de esta no te salvas!- grito y la alzo en su hombro y comenzó a dar vueltas.

-Bajame! Jace!- grito golpeando su espalda.

-No hasta que pidas perdón

-Jamás!

-Hazlo

-No!

-Vamos

-Que no!

-Uy que siiii

-Idiota!- grito ella por ultima vez antes de colapsar en su hombro.

Jace al instante paro preocupado, y trato de colocarla en el suelo pero esta callo al suelo y se recostó en el piso suspirando y jadeando, Jace la miro por unos segundos pensando en si reír seria una buena idea finalmente suspiro, se inclino junto a ella y le retiro el cabello que tenía en la frente.

-Estas bien?- pregunto nervioso.

-Claro que no idiota, haz algo bueno y ayúdame a levantarme- le tendió sus brazos y este la levanto.

Se miraron por unos segundos, entonces asustados miraron al rededor. No había nadie y al notar eso los dos se relajaron y se rieron nerviosos.

-Tengo que irme pequeña, pero nos vemos mas tarde- le sonrió por ultima vez y luego echo a correr hacia su siguiente clase.

Clary lo miro con el ceño fruncido y le saco la lengua después recogió sus libros, se sacudió la sudadera y camino hacia su clase de arte.

Jace camino por los pasillos sin detenerse a mirar a las chicas que susurraban detrás de el.

Y mucho menos se detuvo para ver a los bravucones de la escuela reírse de el.

Después de todo había visto a la pequeña Clary caminar detrás de el con una mirada calculadora y amenazadora. Sabia lo que Clary seria capaz de hacer si el se detenía a golpear a alguno.

Así que siguió caminando sin mirar atrás.

-Te lo merecías Jace, eso te pasa por andar de ofrecido con Rosse.-Isabelle Lightwood miraba divertida al chico.- tu sabias que Lauren es demasiado celosa.

-Cállate Isabelle- susurró Jace furioso mirando a su parabatai solicitando apoyo sin embargo este río divertido y se inclino hacia el curioso.

-Que dijo Clary?- pregunto Alec.

-Se burlo de la cachetada.- Alec e Isabelle rieron fuertemente.

-Ella es así- dijo Alec riendo.- es la única que te mantiene en tus casillas.

-Después de los patos, claaaarooo...-canturreo felizmente Isabelle.

-Podemos dejar de hablar de la pequeña Clarissa y de su Oh! gran poder sobre mi? Yyy claro de los patos.- los miro encarnando una ceja antes de volver a hablar- Volviendo al tema importante. Lauren no debió hacer eso, darme una cachetada no fue amable, ni siquiera ando con ella, solo fueron unos besos, eso fue todo.

-Bueno, entonces dicelo.- Isabelle se levanto mientras decía eso y se dirigió a su mesa.

El profesor de historia entro rápidamente y los miro frunciendo el ceño.

-Buenos días. -los saludo con aburrimiento.- Este dia a llegado una nueva compañera.-dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abría revelando a una chica alta, de piel blanca, cabello corto, negro, ropa holgada y con lentes. La mirada de ella y de Jace se encontraron. - Aline Penhallow.

* * *

"Mirando desde arriba desde abajo,

La luz de la luna esta fracturada en el mar."

Adelanto del siguiente capítulo;

Neee...los dejare con la duda:

En cuanto me den 7 reviews actualizare pronto.

La canción se llama: Never let me go- Florence+Machine

Hi! Me encanta estar por aquí... Y mas con un nuevo fic. Dedicado para mi hermanito. Debo admitir que tengo una mente demasiado loca y bueno las ideas vienen a mi rápidamente y no puedo evitar escribirlas. Vengo con esta nueva idea y espero que les guste!

Mi cuarto fic. Y estoy muy emocionada... Pues aparte de este fic hay otro que aun estoy perfeccionando.

No olviden visitar: Travesuras y Holding on and letting go.

Los espero con Reviews.

Beth fuera...


	2. El idiota debe hacerse menos idiota

**Never let me go.**

Capítulo 2.

_**Misión: "El idiota debe hacerse menos idiota"**_

"Reflections still look the same to me,

As before I went under."

**_Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras._**

**_PABLO NERUDA, Soneto XVII_**

**_Ciudad de las almas perdidas._**

Para: MaryWayland.

Gracias.+_+ Espero que también te guste este capítulo.

* * *

-Señorita Penhallow. Presentese.- el profesor le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Aline asintió y camino hacia el centro del salón.

-Mi nombre es Aline, soy de Francia, y me acabo de mudar. Por si eso no es obvio- dijo sonriendo. El salón completo río.-Odio el ruido, me gusta leer, la limonada, casi no me gusta la música y digo lo que pienso.-dijo encogiendose de hombros con aburrimiento. Jace la miro con curiosidad. Era una chica bella, sin embargo parecía de las que era difícil conquistar. Sonrió. Le recordó un poco a su Clary.

-Muy bien Aline. Ahora siéntese al lado de la señorita Lightwood.- dijo señalando a Isabelle. Esta sonrió y se recorrió dejando lugar para la chica.

Aline paso al lado de Jace, sin siquiera mirarlo. Y se sentó junto a Isabelle. Jace frunció el ceño.

Había algo que lo inquietaba. Miro a Alec esperando que el chico también hubiera notado que había algo extraño con la chica. Sin embargo Alec miraba el pizarrón mientras golpeaba la banca con sus puños.

-Alec?

-Si?

-Estas sonrojado?

* * *

Jace no perdió detalle de ella en ningún momento. Mientras que esta parecía estar inmersa en su libro y en el pizarrón.

Finalmente cuando la clase termino, suspiro. Guardo sus libros y se levanto.

-Date prisa Jace, esta vez quiero llegar temprano a clase.- Alec empujo a Jace con el hombro pero este solo negó con la cabeza.

-Hay algo que tengo que hacer- dijo mirando hacia Aline. Alec fruncío el ceño y luego puso los ojos en blanco.

-Porque siento que esto no va a salir bien.- Alec suspiro y salió encontrándose con su hermana.

Aline guardo todas sus cosas. Pronto se dio cuenta que el salón se encontraba vacío. Miro confundida el lugar y luego se encogió de hombros, se dirigió hacia la salida pensativa, pero choco contra un cuerpo musculoso.

Era un chico rubio, alto y de ojos dorados. Guapo en realidad.

-Perdón?- Aline se separo de el bruscamente.- podrías dejarme pasar.-Jace sonrió socarron.

-Claro.- avanzo un paso haciendo que ella volviera a pegarse a el. -el río tímidamente.- lo siento.

Aline suspiro desganada.

-Soy Jace.

-Mucho gusto Jace, pero por favor podrías dejarme pasar.

-Si, solo quería preguntarte si querías sentarte conmigo en el almuerzo.

-Lo siento Jace- Aline se llevo las manos al frente.- pero no estoy de humor. Gracias por tu invitación.

-Wow. Es la primera vez que me rechazan.-Aline río.

-Bueno, deberías acostumbrarte, después de todo no siempre le gustaras a la gente.- Jace enarco una ceja.

-El tema es que, yo, siempre le gusto a la gente, todos van conmigo.

-Bueno pues, no pareces el tipo de persona que va conmigo.

-Así que según tu Aline...que tipo de persona parezco yo?-pregunto Jace mirándola desafiante.

-Arrogante, inepto, cabeza dura, mujeriego...amm y si, se me olvidaba, completamente odioso.- La voz de Clary los hizo sobresaltarse a los dos, se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y miraba a los dos chicos divertida. Mientras Jace la miraba sorprendido y Aline la miraba sonriendo.

-Vaya, parece que lo conoces bien.- dijo Aline riendo.

Clary simplemente sonrió y se acerco a ellos.

-Solo juzgo lo que he visto por años. No es cierto Jonathan?-Jace río fuertemente.

-Pero miren quien es. La niña pecosa.- Clary frunció el ceño. Jace miro a Aline y luego señalo a Clary con un dedo acusador- tu no estas mas que celosa.- Clary se mordió el labio. -Has estado rogando por mi amor desde que te conosco.- Los ojos de Clary se llenaron de furia.- ten un poco de dignidad chica.

-Idiota-susurro la chica antes de salir del salón con pisadas fuertes y los puños apretados.

-Wow.- Aline miro sorprendida a Jace.- Encerio, si segun tu esa fue una declaración, fue la peor declaración de amor que he visto en mi vida.

Jace se acerco a Aline y se inclino hacia ella.

-Bueno cariño.- susurro en su oído.- puedo mostrarte mis propias declaraciones de amor. Y créeme dulzura, no haz visto ningúna como las mías.

-Bueno Jace. Déjame decirte algo. Este corazón es aprueba de idiotas. - le sonrió débilmente y le palmeo el pecho antes de salir.

* * *

Clary se sentó en la misma mesa de siempre, junto a Maia y en la esquina mas alejada de "el idiota"

Suspiro pesadamente y se llevo las manos a la cara. Maia río a su lado divertida.

-No me digas... Jace, no es cierto?

-Ese mujeriego.- dijo con el puño apretado y mostrandolo con amenaza. Maia soltó una carcajada.

-Es tu culpa.

-Porque debería ser mi culpa?

-Lo tienen muy mimado.

-Mimado?- Clary alzo la cara atónita.

-Si. Deberían darle una lección.

-No... entiendo.

-Solo observa a tu alrededor amiga.- señalo la cafetería.

-Que tengo que ver?

-Eso- señalo la esquina contraria de la cafetería, en ella estaba "el idiota" Isabelle, Alec y unas chicas que se sentaban alrededor de "el idiota" una de ellas sobre el.

-Eso- refunfuño Clary- es lo de siempre.

-Exacto. -Maia le sonrió- es ese el porque del que no cambia. -Maia comenzó a hacer gestos con las manos- comprendelo, al chico no se le niega nada.- Entonces sus ojos se iluminaron con una idea que surgió de pronto en su mente. Y se volvió a ver a Clary. Después de unos desconcertantes segundos para Clary, Maia se levanto y la señalo con un dedo.-Tu.- grito haciendo que todos en la cafetería se volvieran a verlas. Y el barbullo detras de ellas se detuviera. -Tu eres la respuesta.- volvió a gritar emocionada.

Clary hizo una mueca.

-Maia siéntate, ya hiciste que todos no miraran.

Maia se sentó y se inclino hacia ella y susurro en su oído.

-Tu, mi amiga, vas a enseñarle sobre la humildad a tu arrogante ami-gui-to.- dijo lentamente.

-Yo?-pregunto Clary atonita.

-Así es.

-Eres la única que no esta enamorada de el.

-Porque es un idiota.

-Exacto, tu lo vez tal cual es.

-Y eso de que serviría.

-Tu lo enamoras y el cae rendido a tus pies.- Clary jadeo asustada.

-Nooo.

-Piénsalo. Tu eres la única que lo rechaza.- Clary negó con la cabeza y fijo su mirada en la puerta de la cafetería al escuchar que todos derrepente guardaban silencio.Y esta vez no era por Maia. Aline acaba de entrar, caminaba con seguridad sin mirar a alguien en particular.

Clary miro hacia Jace. Este la seguía con la mirada antento. Y tenía el ceño fruncido. Parecía molesto.

Entonces Clary río.

-Maia, encontré a la chica perfecta para la misión "El idiota debe hacerse menos idiota"

-Tu.

-No- Clary sonrió hacia Maia y luego señalo a Aline que se había sentado a unas mesas de distancia entre ellas.

-Ella.

* * *

Jace corrió rápidamente por las calles y el metro de Nueva York.

Sin embargo supo al instante que había salido de la escuela (sin haber encontrado a Clary) que estaba en problemas, graves y grandes problemas.

Y se pregunto como era que una quinceañera menuda y pequeña pudiera infundirle tanto miedo.

-Es Clary- su mente le contesto al instante.

El fin de semana (comenzando por viernes) eran los únicos días que Jocelynn dejaba que su hija se quedara a dormir en el instituto.

Así que ellos lo aprovechaban al máximo.

Amaban esos días.

Y lo había olvidado.

Y Clary se había ido sola.

En la lluvia.

Cuando Jace llego al instituto. Entro rápidamente y nervioso. Sacudió su pelo dejando que el agua salpicara las paredes. Se quito la chaqueta mientras subía por el elevador y finalmente la dejo en un sillón.

-Pequeña, ya llegue!- grito pasandose una mano por el cabello. -Pequeña!

Se escucharon pasos por el pasillo y Clary apareció, descalza con un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado y una blusa gris llena de pintura.

Y estaba furiosa.

-Pequeña puedo explicarlo.

-Encerio?

-Si, yo... quería hablar con..,

-La nueva.- termino Clary

-Si- Jace bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

-Esta bien, te perdono- Jace la miro sonriendo- solo porque se que la invitaste a salir y no acepto.- Jace silbo por lo bajo.

-Hieres mis sentimientos Clary, no no quiso salir pero lo hará.

-Porque lo crees?

-Es una chica, y que yo sepa no es del closet. Así que pronto caerá a mis pies.

-Caerá a tus pies?

-Así es.

-No lo creo

-Porque?

-Eres un idiota.

-Pero soy hermoso

-Eso no quita lo idiota.

-Pero si me hace inresistible.-Clary rodó los ojos. Y se dio la vuelta. Pronto noto que Alec y Isabelle los observaban desde la mesa de la cocina.

-A donde vas?-Jace fruncío el ceño.

-A aventarme por la ventana.

-No seas dramática Fairchild- la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia el.- Ambos sabemos que no te atreverías.-refunfuño Jace.

-Uhhhh- Isabelle sonrió divertida y se inclino hacia adelante.

-Pruebame.- Clary se soltó de su agarre con un manotazo y fue hacia el pasillo.

-Ja. Si, claro lanzate si te atreves -Jace grito a todo pulmón. Derrepente se volvió alarmado hacia Alec e Isabelle.

-No lo hará verdad?

-A veces la haces enfurecer- dijo Alec encogiendose de hombros- Pero no creo que lo haga.- Jace comenzó a relajarse cuando Isabelle hablo.

-Yo creo que si, ya saben aveces puede ser muy obstinada.

-Y orgullosa- apunto Alec.

-No están ayudando.

-Apuesto 20 dólares a que salta.- Isabelle saco el dinero de su suéter y lo dejo sobre la mesa.

-Yo treinta.- Alec hizo lo mismo que su hermana.

-Y te haces llamar mi parabatai?- Jace lo miro indignado.

Entonces un estruendo se escucho por todo el instituto, junto con el sonido de vidrios rompiendose y un grito desesperado.

Alec miro asustado a Jace quien derrepente había palidecido y su labio inferior había comenzado a temblar.

-Hijo de su sacrosanta madre- susurro el rubio antes de echar a correr.

* * *

"Las reflexiones todavía tienen el mismo aspecto para mí,

Como antes de que me hundiera."

Feliz año nuevo!

Que todos sus deseos a hagan realidad y que tengan un bonito año nuevo, lleno de felicidad y amor.

Siempre me he preguntado desde donde leen los fanfics así que aquí va mi pregunta.

De donde son?

Y por favor si no tienes cuenta aquí, te agradecería que pusieras tu nombre para poder contestarte en el fic. ;)

Review :3

Si llegaste hasta aquí es que me haz dado una oportunidad. Así que espero una opinión tuya. Pues es lo único que me anima a seguir escribiendo.

Espero les haya gustado. Me esforcé todo lo que pude para realizar este capítulo que es el mas largo que he echo. Y así serán desde ahora. Y debo admitirlo me ha agradado el final de mis esfuerzos.

Saludos desde México.

Beth.


	3. Ex Corde

**Never let me go.**

Capítulo 3.

**Ex corde.**

_"And it's peaceful in the deep"_

**"Te amo, Te amo y no me importa que seas mi hermana; no** **estes con él, no lo quieras, no salgas con él. Permanece conmigo. Quiéreme. Quédate conmigo. No sé como** **estar sin ti."-Jace.**

**Fragmento de la corte Seliee contado** **desde el punto de vista de Jace.**

Para: susan lannister, Annie Ligthwood, yocel, MaryWayland, Moni. Gracias por sus Review.

Perú, España WOW.

* * *

Jace se quedo sin aliento al ver un gran hueco en la ventana. Y vidrios rotos por todas partes.

Así que se lanzo atravez de el.

Cayo en el suelo con ligereza, elegancia y facilidad e inmediatamente busco a Clary con la mirada.

Esta estaba sentada en los escalones de el instituto. Con el cabello revuelto. Y una mano en la mejilla. Sonreía ligeramente.

Jace se acerco hasta ella y la levanto de un tirón.

-Que demonios te sucede!- grito el tomando su mentón con la mano. Inspeccionando su rostro. Había una cortada profunda en la mejilla de esta y rasguños en toda su cara.

Y ella se sorprendió del grito aunque su mano era suave contra su piel. Vio como saco su estela de su cinturón y la colocaba contra su mejilla.

Realizo las runa rápidamente y pronto no había alguna marca en ella.

La soltó y dio un paso atrás.

-No me vuelvas a hacer eso Clarissa.

-Entonces no me provoques.

La puerta a sus espaldas se abrio Alec e Isabelle salieron de ella corriendo.

Isabelle aparto a Jace con un empujón de caderas, tomo las manos de Clary y la hizo sentarse de nuevo.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Isabelle preocupada. Clary río ligeramente.

-Estoy bien Izzy. -Clary soltó sus manos pero Alec se inclino junto a ella y la agarro de las mejillas pellizcandoselas.

-Porque tienes que ser tan Jace?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Clary y Jace tosieron.

-Como? -pregunto Clary, confundida.

-Tan cabezota.- dijo Isabelle encogiendose de hombros.

-Isabelle-Jace gruño.

-Entiendo.- Clary asintió seriamente.- Lo siento chicos, ya tenemos suficiente con un Jace. No es cierto?

-Clary!- Jace levanto las manos al aire furioso, tomo a Clary de una mano y la jalo hacia el instituto de nuevo.

-Jace! Que vamos a hacer con la ventana?- Isabelle le grito siguiéndolos.

-Es cierto Jace, mama se enfurecerá.-Grito a su lado Alec riendo.

-Diremos que fuiste tu Alec- grito Clary abrazándose al brazo a Jace.

-Que yo? No lo crearía.

-Diremos que leías poesía, y en eso- hizo una ceña con las manos simulado una explosión-Puff. Tu lado emo decidió explorar el patio.

Clary y Jace rieron fuertemente. Después corrieron tratando de esconderse de Alec en la cocina.

* * *

-Despertó en la oscuridad con un dolor fuerte en todo el cuerpo. Con miedo miro alrededor y pregunto. -Hay alguien ahí? No recibió alguna respuesta. Solo el eco de sus palabras. Comenzó a asustarse pero mantuvo la tranquilidad. Hasta que...-Jace se inclino hacia ellos con la linterna apuntando su cara. Clary, Alec e Isabelle lo observaban atentos.

-Se dio cuenta que no había conseguido mi numero.-Jace sonrió de lado arrogantemente.

Los cuatro estaban en pijamas, se encontraban sentados en un circulo en el suelo de la sala. Con cojines, botanas y refresco en el centro. Las luces estaban apagadas y por fuera ya estaba oscuro y llovía un poco.

Alec rodó los ojos, se levanto y se fue por el pasillo.

Isabelle bufo se levanto y siguió a su hermano.

Clary solo se acostó y se llevo una almohada en la cara mientras murmuraba.

-Mas idiota el arrogante no puede ser.

Jace fruncío el ceño y se levanto. Clary se destapo solo un poco la cara cuado Jace le calló en cima.

Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Quítate de encima, bruto.- tratado de empujarlo pero solo logro rodar con el en toda la sala.

Hasta que se golpearon contra una pared y comenzaron a reír fuertemente.

Jace se levanto y le tendió la mano para ayudarla.

Clary la tomo y se levanto.

-Tienes sueño pequeña?- pregunto risueño mientras le quitaba un mechón pelirrojo de la cara. Esta bostezo y asintió.

Jace sin soltarla de la mano la llevo hacia su cuarto.

A Clary siempre le había gustado entrar ahí. Ella era la unica que podia entrar en su cuarto cuando quisiera. Aunque muchas veces (cuando era niña) se había preguntado, por que era todo tan blanco y ordenado. Y se lo había preguntado. El se había encogido de hombros.

-Así me gusta- le había dicho.

-Hay una colcha en el ultimo cajón. -le dijo sacandole de sus pensamientos y señalándole un mueble.

Clary asintió y se inclino en el cajón. Saco un colcha no muy grande, blanca y parecía caliente.

Cuando se volvió a Jace. Este ya tenía sabanas y una cobija en sus brazos. Volvieron a la sala y comenzaron a acomodar todo.

Quitaron todas las cosas (las botanas y los refrescos) y las llevaron a la cocina, tendieron las sabanas, las cobij, la colcha y colocaron las almohadas.

Finalmente se recostaron bajo ellas.

Clary recostó su cabeza en el brazo de el. Jace sonrió divertido y la acerco a el abrazándola.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Jace hablo.

-Clary?- susurro.

-Que?- susurro de vuelta la pelirroja.-Por que susurramos?

Sintió a Jace reírse contra su cuerpo.

-Porque no quiero que alguien mas escuche.- comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

-Ok. -comenzó a darle sueño.

-Sabes que te quiero verdad.- susurro contra su cabello. Clary sintió un dolor en el pecho. Jace casi nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos. Y solo lo hacia con ella.

-Si.- lo abrazo fuerte- También te quiero.

Jace sonrió contra su cabello.

-Lo se, pero quería pedirte algo- se quedo callado por unos segundos- se que no debería, porque no es justo para ti, pero eres la persona que mas quiero, y por eso tengo miedo.

Clary se aparto solo un poco para incorporarse sobre su codo.

-Jace, que sucede? Puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

Jace asintió. Débilmente.

-Quiero, no- negó con la cabeza-necesito que me digas que te quedaras a mi lado. -Le tomo la mejilla con la mano- sin importar que. -sus ojos brillaron con necesitad.

A Clary se le encogió el corazon. Solo había visto a Jace así, unos días después de conocerlo.

-Lo are. Jace, ya lo sabes, eres mi mejor amigo.-Jace pareció relajarse ante eso. Pero no demasiado. Clary suspiro suavemente. Y luego le sonrió.

-Ex corde*-Susurro la pelirroja.

Jace finalmente suspiro y la atrajo hacia el.

Cuando Clary estaba apunto de dormirse. Escucho en su oído.

-Gracias.

* * *

"Y es tranquilo en el fondo"

*Ex corde- Con el corazon.

"Te amo, Te amo y no me importa que seas mi hermana; no estes con él, no lo quieras, no salgas con él. Permanece conmigo. Quiéreme. Quédate conmigo. No sé como estar sin ti".

Oh mi dios que amo esa frase!

Un capítulo emotivo. No?

Bueno quería que se viera su cercanía. Ellos son muy, muy cercanos. Y por supuesto hay mucho detrás de esa amistad. Descubrirán pronto sobre su infancia.

También por lo mismo de que Clary si ha tenido su entrenamiento de Cazadora de sombras. Habla latín, francés y español. (no tantos idiomas como Jace)

Así que tiene algo así como una forma de comunicarse con el sin que alguien mas entienda. (salvo Alec e Isabelle) Hablaran mucho latín. Así que si les molesta no poder entenderle me dicen Ok?

Espero les haya gustado. Y me dejen un bonito Review. Que es lo único que me anima a seguir escribiendo.

Por cierto si no han leído la escena con gusto díganme y la subo. Ok?

Les quiero!

Beth.


	4. Ojos de gato

**Never let me go.**

Oh! Dios mío ya tengo 20 Reviews! Siempre me importa su opinion así que cada que veo en mi correo que me llego uno me pongo a gritar de la emoción. (se los juro no es mentira) no tengo el apoyo de mis amigas o familia. (salvo mi hermano y Serena) así que es lindo saber que a alguien si le esta gustando lo que escribo.

La historia, los personajes (Jace) (Wuaaa) pertenecen a **Cassie Clare**. (Esa mujer tiene extrema imaginación) (Es que encerio. De donde JODIDOS saco a Jace?!)(No es Natural!) la trama es mía y la hago sin fines de lucro.

No al plagio.

(Encerio, hable con Valentine, si me haces plagio, te lo mando!)

* * *

**"Cathedral where you can not breathe,**

**No need to pray, no need to speak"**

* * *

_"Alzó la mano y Alec entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, la palma de Magnus dura contra la suya-. -¿Recuerdas la noche de la batalla en el barco de Valentine, cuando necesite parte de tu fuerza?_

_-¿La necesitas de nuevo?-pregunto Alec.- Porque puedes tenerla._

_-Siempre necesito tu fuerza, Alec-repuso Magnus, y cerro los ojos mientras sus dedos unidos comenzaban a brillar, como si entre ambos sujetaran una estrella."_

_Ciudad de las almas perdidas.- Cassandra Clare._

* * *

**Never let me go.**

**Capítulo 4.**

**Ojos de Gato.**

Cuando Clary despertó se encontró sitiendo un inmenso calor, el cuerpo entumido y la sensación de haber sido aplastada varias veces.

Trato de estirarse y sintió el dolor de varios golpes en su espalda y abdomen. Se mordió los labios para evitar gemir y despertar al cuerpo caliente que se amoldaba a su cuerpo detrás de ella.

El brazo de Jace rodeaba su cintura, se mantenía fuerte contra ella pero a la vez suave. Sonrió al ver que su propia mano estaba bajo la de el y que sus dedos se entrelazaban. La otra mano de Jace la sintió presionada a su espalda y su suave respiración chocaba contra su cuello enviándole cosquillas a todo su cuerpo.

Se quedo unos minutos mirando a la nada, hasta que acepto el hecho de que no podría volver a dormir así que empujo suavemente su cuerpo lejos de el, pero Jace emitió una especie de gruñido y luego la acerco aun mas a el. Clary río ligeramente.

-Sueltame idiota.- Jace aspiro profundamente y le dio un tierno beso en el cuello.

-Esa no es bonita forma de despertarme pequeña.-Su voz sonó ronca y eso de alguna forma hizo que Clary sintiera (extrañamente) que su piel se erizaba y que su cuerpo quisiera arquearse a el.

-Oh, perdóneme señor flojonazo. ¿Como deseaba que lo despertara?-Clary dijo tratando de ignorar las extrañas sensaciones que la invadían.

-Un rico desayuno hubiera estado bien- dijo el y Clary pudo apostar que sonreía.

-Eso le toca a Izzy.

-Ok. Oficialmente haz arruinado mi dia.- Jace la dejo ir con un suspiro y se incorporo lentamente. Clary lo imito con pesadez.

-Tu empezaste. Deberías dejar de acosarme por las mañanas.

-Ya sabes. Costumbre.-dijo el encogiendose de hombros.

-Nunca aprendes cierto- dijo ella levantándose y comenzando a tirar de las cobijas.

-¿Entender que?- pregunto Jace mientras se levantaba y al igual que ella comenzó a recoger las cosas.

-Que yo no soy como las otras.- dijo ella lanzándole una almohada que lo golpeo en el rostro.

Jace río.

-Jamás lo olvido pequeña. Tu sabes las otras son mas amables.

Clary bufo pero al voltearse sonrió

* * *

-¡Esta lista la comida!- Isabelle toco la puerta de Clary con fuerza.

-Ya voy Izzy, déja que me ponga ropa al menos.- respondió la pelirroja luchando por subirse los jeans.

-Te quiero ahí en cinco minutos Clarissa.-Clary escucho el sonido de tacones alejarse.

Corrió por su cepillo al baño y se comenzó a cepillar su cabello.

Parecía que habían estado jugando con el toda la noche, hizo una mueca al sentir otro jalón en su cabello.

Cuando su cabello parecía al menos presentable salió apresurada y camino hacia el comedor.

Ya todos estaban ahí y para alivio de Clary había cereal y leche en lugar de comida (nada comestible) de Izzy.

Jace sonrió al verla entrar.

-¡Hey!- la saludo risueño. Clary le sonrió devuelta.

-Buenos días Clary- Alec se levanto de su asiento y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días Alec- contesto.

-Ya que hoy todos andamos muy melosos- Izzy le hizo un espacio en su asiento y palmeo el lugar indicando a Clary que se sentara. Ella obedeció desconcertada.- He decidido que hoy saldremos al parque.

-¿Y por que ese repentino interés por realizar actividades mundanas?- pregunto Alec curioso.

-Oh ya sabes-Isabelle hizo un gesto de indiferencia.- aveces hay que romper la rutina.

-Por mi esta bien- dijo Clary con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Esperaba algo mas divertido, pero supongo que no tengo opción.- dijo Jace suspirando débilmente.

-No, no la tienes.- Isabelle le sonrió coquetamente y Jace entrecerró los ojos.

* * *

-Muy bien. ¿Están listos?

-Mm creo que si.

-Shuuuu.- Jace le tapo la boca.

-Muy bien. Revisemos la lista

-Noooo.- gritaron Alec y Jace.

-¡Isabelle ya la revisamos como cuatrocientas veces!-Jace gimió fastidiado.

-Pues Clary dijo que no estaba segura así que hay que revisarla.-dijo Isabelle buscando de nuevo la lista en su bolsa.

Alec y Jace miraron furiosos a Clary.

-Upss- dijo ella con una risita.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al parque el sol estaba alto y hacia demasiado calor.

Clary río cuando Isabelle se colgó en la espalda de Alec.

-¡Bájate mujer!- le grito el chico tratando de bajarla.

-¡Déjala Alec, tienes que tener tiempo de calidad con tu hermana!- dijo Jace burlonamente.

-¡Aaa! Pues me parece muy bien que pienses ¡así!- Jace noto algo en la voz de Clary que le preocupo así que se volvió a verla.

-Que...- Clary sonreía inocentemente entonces se lanzo a el.- No. ¡Nooo!- grito tratado de correr lejos de ella.

Sin embargo esta lo alcanzo y se lanzo a su espalda.

-¡Clary bájate!- dijo enojado tratando de no perder el equilibro.

-¡Nopi!-Clary envolvió sus piernas en su cintura, entonces al chico se le doblaron las rodillas y callo hacia atras.

-¡Auchhhh!- Clary cayo con el peso de Jace encima.

-¡Bájate bruto!- dijo el tratando de quitárselo de encima.

-¡Tu te lo buscaste!- Dijo mientras rodaba hacia el pasto.

Clary suspiro levemente.

Entonces rompieron en carcajadas.

Alec e Isabelle se les unieron minutos después pues Izzy finalmente pudo tirar a Alec, salvo que esta había caído encima de el y salió ilesa, después hizo que todos se acostaran en forma de circulo, con sus cabezas juntas y mirando hacia el cielo.

-Veo una zapatilla- dijo Isabelle mientras señalaba su nube.

-Mm yo veo un halcón.- dijo Alec señalándoles la nube.

-Hashh tu siempre vez animales- le dijo Isabelle riendo y lo golpeo en el brazo divertida.

-Pues yo veo un mmm un león.- dijo Clary mordiéndose el labio. -Es muy lindo. Je, oye Alec le esta gruñendo a tu halcón. -los dos rompieron en carcajadas.

-Pues yo veo una chica, una chica bailándome en un bikini.- dijo Jace socarronamente.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Eso es un oso.-dijo Clary acusándolo con la mirada.

-Pues a mi me parece una chica muy sexy.

-Oh mi dios, idiota...¡TU VIOLAS OSOS!.-la cabeza de Maia apareció en su campo visual y los miraba divertida.

-¡Puaj!- Clary se levanto y se alejo del chico.- ¡Que asco Jace! Ya se porque te gustan tanto los zoológicos.

-¡Clary! - grito Jace mientras se levantaba amenazadoramente.

Esta hecho a correr riendo como loca tratando de alejarse de Jace.

Maia se dejo caer en el lugar que habian dejado los dos y miro a Alec y a Izzy divertida.

* * *

-Muy bien veamos el botín.- dijo Isabelle sentándose con su canasta en sus piernas.

-Argg.- acompaño Alec tapandose un ojo burlonamente y haciendo su mano en forma de garfio.

-Jaja. Que gracioso.- Isabelle río sarcásticamente.

-Mira una manzana.- Maia saco una manzana grande de la canasta.- esto me llenara.- dijo sobándose el estomago mientras miraba a Izzy con sarcasmo.

-Tu no estabas incluida Maia, solo era una merienda para Clary, Alec, Jace y yo.

-Y que! Los pensabas alimentar con una manzana...

-Uggg no sabes cuanto decearia que estuviera envenenada.- Izzy fruncío el ceño.

-Si pues que pena. Bru-Ja.- Maia le pico el pecho burlonamente.

-Y yo que pensaba que la bruja eras tu Maia.- indico Jace.

-Jace...Maia es una mujer lobo.- le recordó Clary.

-Como sea. Poderes mágicos, submundos bla, bla, bla.- Jace se encogió de hombros.

-Ya vamos a comer- demando Alec. - Creo que me comería al oso de Jace.

-¡Oye! ¡Deja a mi osito! -Jace golpeo con su hombro a Alec y rieron los dos.

-Clary, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que en algun momento de tu vida tendrías que aplicarle a alguien gas pimienta?-Izzy le susurro Clary en su oído.

-Uh si...-Clary la miro confundida.

-Cuando Jace habla de violar osos tienes que aplicársela.- Isabelle le guiño un ojo a la pelirroja.

* * *

-¡Yupi! ¡Ya llegamos!- Grito Clary corriendo hacia la recamara de Jace.

-Oye, niña, ¡alejate de mi cuarto!- bromeo Jace mientras entraba después de ella.

-Oh. Cállate.- dijo y se dejo caer en el colchón. -¿Te he dicho que amo tu cama?- dijo ella riendo.

-Nop. Aunque eso suena algo pervertido pequeña. -dijo dejándose caer junto a ella.

-Si, ya quisieras.- dijo frunciendo le el ceño. Este río y la envolvió en sus brazos.

-¿Que haces? ¡Tengo energía de mas! Déjame salir.- dijo tratando de safarse de su abrazo.

-Estoy muy cansado pequeña y contigo revoloteando por todo el instituto dudo poder dormir. Además, yo se que quieres dormir junto a este hombre irresistible.

-Mas bien asqueroso.- vocifero Clary.

-Yo se que tu fingido odio es solo porque quieres ocultar tus sentimientos sobre mi ardiente persona.

-Eso no es cierto!

-¡Oh! ¡Jace! ¡Eres tan sexi! ¡Bésame! Bésame!- Jace imito la voz de Clary burlón.

-Puaj. Que asco.- dijo ella.

-Di lo que sea pequeña, pero los dos sabemos que adoras estar entre mis brazos.

Clary bufo molesta pero dejo que sus ojos se cerraran.

Y pronto (sin quererlo) se quedo dormida entre sus brazos. Justo como el había dicho.

* * *

-¡Jace!- el alarido de terror de Clary lo despertó súbitamente.

Abrió los ojos e instintivamente busco su arma en el buró.

Pero se encontró solo con una Clary quien estaba parada en la cama y miraba con horror la esquina contraria del cuarto.

-¿Que tienes?- le pregunto confundido.

-¡Una araña!

-Hay no es cierto.- dijo Jace golpeando su frente con su mano.

-¡Oh por el ángel! Me va a comer.

-Clary...

-O peor, va ha inyectarme su veneno y...y ¡luego me comerá! ¡No, no quiero morir tan joven!

-Una araña no puede comerte.- dijo incrédulo Jace.

-Pues casi se come a Frodo.

-¿Quien?- pregunto confundió Jace, Clary notando su error se mordió el labio y comenzó a hacer figuritas con sus dedos en el aire.

-¿No sabes quien es Frodo?

-No...

-Pues...pues... Es un chico...

-¿Encerio?- dijo sarcásticamente Jace.

-¡Déjame acabar!- Jace levanto los brazos en forma de rendición.- El pues... Derroto al señor oscuro; Sauron.- dijo Clary poniéndose aun mas nerviosa.

-¿Quien es ese?- pregunto sospechoso Jace.

-¡No es mi culpa que no hayas visto el señor de los anillos!

-Oh por el ángel! ¡ME ESTAS HABLANDO DE UNA MALDITA PELÍCULA! -Jace se puso rojo del coraje.

-No es solo una pelicula. Tambien hay libros- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.-¡ Solo mata la maldita araña!-grito fuertemente.

Jace se levanto furioso y aun susurrando entre dientes cosas como "maldita niña del demonio" "porque no mejor se avienta de un puente y me deja vivir en paz" se agacho y recogió su bota y le dirijo una mirada encolerizada a Clary antes de dirigirse a la esquina.

Entonces la vio; vio a una pequeña arañita que no seria ni del tamaño de su meñique moverse en la pared.

Jace se volvió hacia Clary con una ceja alzada.

-Espero estés feliz, estoy a punto de asesinar una araña que seguramente tendrá hijos que la esperan en casa.

-¡Solo mátala!- dijo apartando la mirada.

Levanto su bota.

-¡Si! ¡Ahí! ¡No! ¡Del otro lado! ¡Del otro lado idiota ! ¡A la izquierda! ¡No a mi izquierda zopenco! ¡Abajo! ¡Arriba! ¡Ahí! ¡Ahí! ¡Dale!

Finalmente Jace suspiro cuando la araña fue aplastada con su bota.

-¡Por el ángel! Pequeña casi me dejas sordo.

-Solo llévatela.- dijo ella señalando hacia la puerta evitando mirar la araña aplastada.

Jace volvió a suspirar y camino hacia el baño.

Le pego a su bota varias veces contra el retrete y finalmente la araña callo al agua. Jace le bajo al baño mientras miraba la arañita dar vueltas hasta finalmente perderse después salió para calmar a una alterada Clary.

* * *

Alec despertó con los gritos de Clary y Jace. Suspiro pesadamente, es que acaso ellos ¿jamás dormían? ¡Se dormían gritando! ¡Y despertaban gritando! Debían de tener un interruptor para acabar con su energía.

Se levanto con pesadez y se estiro ligeramente. Bostezo mientras se paraba y buscaba su ropa.

No se fijo en que se había puesto ni siquiera cuando paso frente al espejo de su baño, se lavo la cara con agua fría y finalmente se dirigió a la ventana. Salió con dificultad y camino de puntitas por las salientes del edificio hasta que encontró a una gárgola que parecía mirarlo con ojos de sospecha.

-¡Oye no me mires así! Si no me escapo, jamás saldré sin que me asalten ¡con preguntas!- le dijo mientras se agarraba de una de las alas. -¡Además! ¡Tu no deberías estar aquí! ¡Es una inglesia!- le dijo con acusación mientras se daba impulso y saltaba hasta la otra ventana debajo de el. Se agarro de la orilla y miro hacia abajo.

¡Bien! Tres pisos mas y estaría libre.

* * *

-Entonces Sam siguió a Frodo atravez del agua...

-Espera, ¿porque siempre esta detrás de el? -

-Porque es su amigo.

-Pues me parece algo insoportable. Que lo deje un tiempo empaz.

-¿Pero si lo deja estaría rompiendo su juramento recuerdas?

-A... Si.

-Entonces Sam se hunde porque no sabe nadar. Así que Frodo lo ayuda y finalmente lo deja ir con el. Y así termina la primera película.-de pronto pareció advertir algo.- ¡Oye! porque te estoy contando la película. Mejor vela, o lee el libro.-lo señalo con acusación.

-¡Uy que genio!- dijo el mientras se levantaba del suelo. -Mejor vámonos.

-A ¿donde?- pregunto ella imitándolo.

-Estoy aburrido y la única forma de quitarme el aburrimiento es...

-Matar algo.

-Tin. Tin. Tenemos una ganadora. -Clary río divertida, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Esta bien. Hoy estoy de buen humor. Vamos.- Lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo con una carcajada.

* * *

Alec bostezo mientras caminaba lejos del instituto. Se sentía aliviado de que Clary estuviera en el instituto, con Jace uno nunca sabia que esperar.

Se coloco el gorro y metió sus manos dentro de su chamarra. Aquella mañana el frío del otoño había comenzado a calar.

Se dirigió hacia el parque mientras caminaba con lentitud.

No había casi nadie, aun estaba oscuro y había niebla por todas partes.

Y lo vio.

Estaba sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre, con sus ojos de gato observándolo todo, a el.

Llevaba un gran abrigo rojo, camisa negra y pantalones entubados rojos. Y estaba lleno de purpurina. Su cabello, como una corona de espinas brillaba y sus uñas estaban pintadas de morado. Al instante su pulso se acelero, y Alec comenzó a sonrojarse. El brujo sonrió.

-Hola mi querido nefilim.

* * *

"Una catedral, es donde no se puede respirar,

No hay necesidad de orar, no hay necesidad de hablar"

* * *

¿Review?.

O si! Va a haber mucho Malec apartir de ya! El Sizzy va a tener que esperar un poco mas. Aun no conocen a Simon recuerdan?

Olisss!

Primero que nada! Quería decirles que si algo (alguna palabra, algún hecho) no entienden díganmelo.

Porque ya saben.

Yo hablo...

Mexiquense? Hu?

Si no se... aveces me pasa que leo fanfics de algun escritor de otro país y dicen cosas como joder o maldición (esperen, yo también las uso! Wiiii!) no, ya encerio, hay palabras que luego no comprendo porque aveces se conocen como otra cosa, por ejemplo: torta=pastel.

Si! Se los juro, un dia me toco que estaba leyendo yo bien happy y derrepente paso algo así:

-Samantha (pongamosle ese nombre) apaga las velas de tu torta...

Wait! Wait! Wait!

Apagarle las velas... A una torta? Como JODIDOS se hace eso?

*NOTA DE CONOCIMIENTO.

Aquí en mexico se les llama tortas a... a dos panes con mayonesa, se les pone lechuga, y aveces jitomate( wuacala :p) se les pone aguacate, queso (AMARILLO!) del que sea y ta..ta aunque aveces se les pone otras cosas.

Por supuesto no digo esto por molestar.

Bueno la cosa es que cuando se lo conté a mi amiga ella me dijo esto.

-Bueno Elizabeth, todos los días se aprende algo...

Por cierto les he dicho que amo la palabra "vos"? Si no se, me suena muy elegante. Jeje.

Volviendo al tema.

Solo díganme si algo no lo entienden sale?

Espero los haya hecho, sonreir, reír, gritar, pegarle a la pared, pegarle con una pared a una persona, aplaudir, ir al baño...(oh, no eso no) decir owwwww. Y bla bla bla...

Beth.

P.D: se han dado cuenta que amo los puntos suspensivos?... (Sip ahí están)


End file.
